


Secrets Between Pages

by Ilyushka



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Asra just has a filthy mouth, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyushka/pseuds/Ilyushka
Summary: An extension ofthatscene in VI - Lovers.





	Secrets Between Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe drop some requests @ devorakmd on tumblr for things to write

There’s a heaviness that sits in the air, nearly suffocating Julian. It’s a mixture of magic and intense emotions. It's unpleasant to be in and frankly, it's a bit concerning and the way Asra speaks to him doesn't exactly help ease that concern

“Blood, bone, sweat and tears. All sorts of things make powerful catalysts for these spells.” Despite the dark tone he speaks in, the words aren’t particularly menacing. Instead, they sound distant, as if he ponders deep questions as he speaks to Julian. Purple eyes lock onto grey ones, his head tilting just slightly in question. “I wonder... how much are you willing to give up, Ilya?”

“I- uhm, well, that is to say- you know-,” Julian sputters eyes widening as he looks at Asra. His tongue flicks out over his lower lip, eyes darting away, “I’ll give you all of me, if that's what it takes.”

“All of you? _Oh, Ilya..._ ” He takes a quick step forward, reaching up to gently brush his knuckles along Julian’s jaw. “For now i just need your hand.”

Without any hesitation, Julian is offering up his hand. He nearly knocks over a bottle in the process, resulting in a quiet scold from the magician. With a soft precision, Asra traces his finger tip along Julian’s lifeline. Picking up an ornate ceremonial dagger that rests upon the table, he hums as Julian's breath catches.

Quickly, Asra flashes a glace up to Julian’s face. The mans entranced with Asra’s actions, a look of silent anticipation shining in his eyes as he awaits the next move. Asra looks down to Julian’s palm once more and without so much as a second thought, he cuts into Julian’s palm. Julian whimpers softly as a sharp pain radiates from his palm, he always made beautiful sounds. They watch together as blood begins to drip from his palm down onto the table. A circle lights up for a moment before fading away as quick as it came.

“Is er, is that it...?”

Asra laughs softly, shooting a wicked grin up at the other man “ _ Did you want me to hurt you more _ ? That’s all I need from, you, Ilya.”

“Now hold on, I - what kind of magic are you getting yourself into, Asra? What  _ did  _ you do?” Panic begins to flood Julian’s tone, brows knitting together. He glances between the man before him and the table littered with various ritualistic objects.

“Hmm... I'm not sure. I won't know until it happens. Perhaps nothing, perhaps...” He says thoughtfully as he sets the dagger down onto the table once more.

“Are you putting yourself in dange-” He’s unable to finish his sentence. Cut off by the feeling of the flat of Asra’s tongue dragging along the cut on his palm.

The way the man holds eye contact with Julian makes him gulp. He can feel his legs begin to turn to gelatin and wonders briefly if this was Asra’s magic at work. “You’re talking too much Ilya.”

“Th-then just tell me what to do instead.” His voice comes out a barely above a whisper, willing himself to match Asra’s gaze.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Asra presses forward, pressing the much taller man to the wall.

“Y-you-  _ Oh my god _ , yes. I’ll do anything you want, anything at all, whatever you need-” The height difference didn’t matter, it was clear who held the power in this situation. Clear that Julian was willing to sink as low as Asra asked him to without a moment's hesitation.

“You know I can’t give you everything you want, Ilya.” His voice is taunting, searing Julian’s skin every time words leave his mouth. Asra lifts a brow staring at the man expectantly. This is a dance they’ve danced many times before. Julian slides down to his knees, gazing up at Asra with a hunger in his eyes. They fall easily into their roles.

Long nimble fingers run along the insides of the smaller man's thighs, his touch light and teasing. He flashes the man something resembling a coy smile, though the flush that dusts over sharp freckled cheekbones makes it drip sin. “I’ll take what I can get.”

Asra’s laugh rings through the shop, breaking through some of the intensity that hung in the air. As a hand slides through auburn hair and gives a sharp tug, all thoughts fizzle to nothing from Julian’s mind. His breath hitches, eyes fluttering as his scalp prickles painfully under Asra’s touch.

“Tell Daddy what you want.” Asra’s tone is level, a wicked smirk pulling at his lips as he watches his words wash over Julian. There was something empowering over watching him be reduced to this flushed mess. Especially without the usage of magic, the fact that he could do it with words alone made excitement stir within himself.

“I want to suck your cock.” Julian’s words waver as his fingers grasp at Asra’s pant legs.

“What was that?” Asra’s grip tightens in Julian’s hair, a sharp hiss falling from his lips.

“I want to suck your cock, Daddy.” Julian’s face is a deep shade of red by the time he finishes correcting himself. But the way Asra looks at him makes the embarrassment worth it.

“ _ That’s a good boy _ .” His grip on the man's hair loosens till he’s carding his fingers through hair in an affectionate manner. He lets out a small hum of approval and smiles “Can’t wait to see those pretty lips around me.”

Julian takes that as his cue, leaning in to press sloppy kisses to the fabric on Asra’s inner thigh. Eyes lift to watch the other man's reaction as he slowly began to work his kisses closer to Asra’s growing erection. Fingers creep up till they hook into his waistband. He can see the anticipation on Asra’s face as he works diligently on riling the man up.

It was always a performance for Julian. He loved to drag it out with wet kisses and lingering touches that would drive Asra to impatience. The man never begged, no when he grew tired of Julian’s teasing touches, he would make a point to show it was time to move on. It was always exciting to watch Asra take control, it made his head swim and his cock impossibly hard.

But even Julian’s patience would run thin, often times well before Asra’s did. He loved to draw things out but during times when he was already riled up, it was hard to do that. So when he finally tugged the man's pants and underwear down, his hands are on him in an instant. He slowly strokes his cock, instead of leaving him with those teasing touches.

“ _ Ah _ , that’s a good boy.” The praise washes over Julian like a summer's breeze, it leaves him tingling and his heart swelling from the affirmation. He would do anything just to hear Asra call him a good boy over and over again. He looks up at the man through his lashes, the corners of his lips curving up just slightly as he drags the flat of his tongue along the underside of Asra’s cock.

Julian lets out a moan as he worships the man's cock with his tongue. He doesn’t take it into his mouth, not yet, he wants to savor this. It feels like centuries before Asra finally grows tired of letting Julian tease and worship him with his tongue and hands. He needs more. With one hand firmly grasping Julian’s hair, he uses his other hand to guide his cock into Julian’s waiting mouth.

A low moan rumbles from Asra’s chest at the feeling of entering warm, wet heat. His head tilts back against the wall. Julian’s cheeks hollow as he sucks with such skill that this time, Asra’s the one to feel weak in the knees. His grip on Julian’s hair tightens, the noise Julian makes from it has Asra moaning himself. It was music to his ears.

“Do you,  _ fuck _ ,” The way Julian expertly flicks his tongue has the words slipping from Asra’s mind. It was sinful the way Julian was able to use his mouth, how just a simple flick of his tongue had Asra’s mind swimming. With a quick gaze, he catches the smug look on Julian’s face and the desire to wipe it clean off fills him. “Do you like making Daddy feel good?”

Julian hums in agreement, not wanting to pull himself off Asra’s cock to answer. Too engrossed in bringing pleasure to the the man above. The sudden pressure to his own erection has him yelping, and he just barely catches himself before teeth sunk in.

Asra laughs sharply at him, grinding the heel of his shoe against Julian’s cock with careful precision. He wanted to hurt the man, sure, but he didn’t need to be outright cruel. Wide grey eyes look up at him through lashes, an almost pleading look. “Did I say you could stop sucking my cock?” He asks with a quirked brow, grinding his heel down a bit harder this time.

The message is quickly received, and Julian gets back to work. Albeit, this time, he seems more dazed. The movements of his tongue and bobs of his head grow sloppy. His attention fractured now from just pleasing Asra to his own pleasure coming into focus.

“You look so good like this with my cock in your mouth,” Asra gently caresses the man’s cheek. Slowly, he begins to thrust into the others mouth, meeting the eager bobs of his head. His eyes fall shut as he loses himself in his own rhythm. “It’s like you're made for this.”

Abruptly, Asra yanks Julian off his cock. He laughs at the way the man gasps for air, and he finds some amusement in the look of disappointment Julian wears. He can see the gears turning in the taller man's mind, watches the way his lips part in question. “Touch yourself.” He quickly answers with a sharp command before the question every reaches Julian’s tongue.

“How do you want me to touch myself?” Asra groans at the way Julian has completely surrendered to him. It takes a lot of willpower to not just shove his cock back down Julian’s throat and fuck his face.

Instead, he smiles at the man. His smile wasnt quite sweet and yet not quite demeaning. “Jack yourself off.”

Julian blinks up at him with his big grey eyes, but he doesn’t need to be told twice. He makes hasty work of getting his own cock out, eager to please himself as much as he is Asra. He touches himself teasingly, even though  he can pleasure himself without any restraint. Those masochistic tendencies always reared their head.

They lock eyes, Julian’s lips parting once more inviting Asra into his mouth. The invitation is accepted with a quick rough thrust, followed by a small gagging noise. God, how Asra lived for those obscene noises. This time, he doesn’t set his pace with any delicacy. His fingers are knotted tightly within red locks as his hips move at a brutal face.

He watches his own actions and Julian’s through lidded eyes. He notices the way saliva that begins to dribble out the corners of Julian’s lips. How his eyes squeeze shut as the movement of his hand speeds up to match the that of Asra’s hips. Or the way his free hand clenches till knuckles turn white.

“You’re such a good boy, Julian.” He praises, voice breathless. That familiar tightening throughout his body signals that he won’t be lasting much longer. “Where do you want Daddy to cum? Want me to cum down your throat?” There’s the faintest shake of the head, and a wicked grin spreads over Asra’s lips.“Want me to paint your pretty face?” Julian moans around his cock and that alone, nearly sends him over the edge.

Hastily, he pulls Julian off, keeping one hand locked within the man's hair as the other comes to jack himself off. It doesn’t take long before he’s letting out a cry of Julian’s name. Thick ropes of cum paint Julian’s flushed face, catching along the eyelashes of a closed eye, some landing on the corners of his red swollen lips.

“You’re such a cumslut, aren’t you?” The breathlessness doesn’t take away from his mocking tone. Leaning down he roughly takes ahold of Julian’s jaw, smearing some of the cum between his finger tips. “Are you going to cum for Daddy?”

“ _ Yes, oh fuck _ ,” Julian can barely keep his eyes open as he soaks up Asra's words. He desperately rocks up into his fist, a chorus of loud moans leaving his lips. He still manages to cast a pleading look up at Asra, catching his lower lip between his teeth. That look paired with the cum that shone on his face, Asra is convinced Julian is trying to get him to drop dead here. “Please,  _ fuck _ , Daddy,  _ please hurt me. _ ”

If he didn’t already know Julian, he probably would have been shocked by the request. Off put even. Instead, he smiles cruelly at the other, playing into his fantasy before delivering a sharp slap to the others face. Just that is enough to send Julian over the edge, his hips losing any rhythm as ropes of cum coats his fingers.

Julian looks completely and utterly debauched. Chest rising and falling rapidly as he floats back down from the Heavens. He wished he could take a photo of this to keep forever, it was complete and utter perfection. If he hadn’t just came, he knows this sight would have aroused him once more.

“Are you alright, Ilya?” Asra’s tone is different, softer that than before. He smiles as a small hum leaves Julian’s lips. “I’m going to go grab a cloth, I’ll be right back.” Straightening up, he fixes his pants before exiting the back room.

He isn’t gone long before he returns with a wet cloth to clean up the other man. As much as he would love Julian like that indefinitely, he can’t imagine the feeling of drying cum to be too pleasant. Sinking to his knees, he first begins to wipe the his face clean, before taking care of his hand and any other areas that may have been soiled.

“You did so good for me, Julian.” He leans in close, pressing a gentle peck to Julian’s now clean freckled cheek. Laughing softly when he feels Julian’s face pulling into a smile beneath his lips.

“That was amazing,” Julian murmurs, turning his head to meet Azra’s lips in a chaste kiss. “Thank you, I uh, needed that.”

“Is that why you followed me all the way home?” He teased lightly. Julian blushes smiling sheepishly with a shrug of his shoulders. Asra can only shake his head fondly at the other. “I’m glad you did.”  
  



End file.
